Someone Like You
by Candy Rainbows
Summary: Momo is left devastated after Toshiro cheated on her, and Rangiku is determinded to find out why he did. But as secrets are dug out, everything is not as it seems anymore.
1. How It Happened

Halllouuuuu

This is my first HitsuHina fanfic be nice :3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

* * *

><p>The stage lights blinded Momo's eyes as she scanned the crowd for Toshiro her boyfriend. It was thier two year anniversary today and Momo's school performance. <em>Strange he's not here, he said he would come.. <em>she thought as the music for her song began.

Momo was a student at The Karakura Academy for Performing Arts. She was a vocalist. As she finished her song she went backstage and called Toshiro.

"Hello?" answered Toshiro in a husky voice.

"Shiro-chan where are you? I thought you were coming to the performance and it's our 1 year anniversary!" Momo asked trying to talk over all the music and not sound clingly. There was a pause Momo heard a voice in the background- a girl's voice _I mush be hearing things_ she thought as Toshiro answered,

"Sorry can't come I'm at a soccer meeting"

"Oh okay...well then I might be late tonight" Momo said sadly.

"Kay bye" he answered quickly then hung up. Momo smiled slightly as she waited for the performance to end. She had a twisting feeling in her stomach but she shook it off.

It seemed like forever for the performance to end. All the performers were tired and hurried to leave. Momo looked around realizing that Karin had not performed in the show and wasn't anywhere seen. They were both considered the best singers in the stream. Karin was always competing with everytime they had a show Karin would be there trying to beat Momo. It happened so often Momo was used to it. _I should hurry to Toshiro's _she thought leaving the area.

* * *

><p>Momo ran out of the cab covering herself from the rain. <em>I should have brought a umbrella <em>she thought entering the lobby and headed to the elevator. _309...311...313..315! Toshiro's place! _she thought as she took out her keys to the apartment. She heard voices inside and frowned as she stepped into the darkness closing the door and opened the lights. She heard a gasped behind her and turned taking in the scene that burned her eyes.

Karin was pinned against the wall by Toshiro, he was kissing her Momo could tell. Toshiro tried to pull away but Karin held him down. He moved so that he was standing beside Karin with his hand on Karin's thigh as if comforting her.

"..." Momo was speechless with ever ounce of her courage she walked past them with her chin up to the bedroom "Give me five minutes"she said in a cold voice as she got out her suitcase. Momo finished packing and headed out. Karin sat at the couch smirking. Momo opened the door and someone grabbed her wrist, him.

"I'm sor-" he started but was cutted off by Momo

"Save it Shir-" she paused she was so used to using her nickname for him..tears threatned to fall but she held them in.

"Hitsuguya" she turned and pried his hands off. She took the apartment keys and placed them into his hand them looked into his eyes with a cold stare she swore that in his eyes there was a flash of sadness and regret but it was replaced by a stoic look which showed no guilt of his actions.

"Someone else will need them." she finished as she walked out the door.

Behind her she heard Karin yell,

"By the way, Hinamori, I didn't steal him, he came to me cuz he was BORED OF YOU!"

Momo skidded to a stop the tears threatened to fall. _Stay strong.. _she thought as she kept walking untill she was out of the building. The rain hadn't stopped but Momo didn't notice she kept walking dragging her suitcase along. Soon she was soaked from head to toe but she arrived at a house.

* * *

><p>She knocked on the door hoping she would answer. Soon enough an orange haired beauty opened the door,<p>

"Momo-chan aren't you with Toshiro?" she asked raising an eyebrow as she saw her suitcase and how soaked she was.

"Ohmygawd Momo get in already you'll catch a cold!" she said as Momo stepped inside. The girl turned and closed the door.

"Momo wanna tell me-" she stopped hearing a loud _thud _as Momo crumbled to her knees and started to cry loudly.

"Ran-chan...Rangiku...he-he" Momo choked on her tears as Rangiku knelt beside her and hugged her.

"Shhh.." she patted her back. Rangiku had never in her life seen MOmo cry this hard before. She gritted her teeth _This is definitely Toshiro's doing _she thought glancing at the petite girl who was shaking from her tears and from the cold.

"Momo..." Rangiku said

* * *

><p>cliffie :3<p>

R & R I'll give you a cookie


	2. How It Started

LONGER CHAPTER :3

Thanks for your all reviews made my happy!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

><p>Momo woke with a start, squinting her eyes because of the blaring sun. She already knew her eyes were swollen from the night before. She remembered telling Rangiku what happened and the scene that forever replayed in her head.<p>

_**Flashback:**_

_**Momo finlly calmed down a little and Rangiku had made her take hot shower before she got sick. After she was done Rangiku lead her to the kitchen and sat her at the table with hot chocolate. **_

_**"Wanna tell me what happened?" asked Rangiku as she sat beside Momo.**_

_**"I-I just finished my performance and I went over to his house...and there they were...they were!" Momo said loudly as fresh tears started to fall again. Rangiku nodded even if Momo couldn't finish her sentence Rangiku knew what she meant. Rangiku gritted her teeth being one of Toshiro's closest friends she knew he couldn't bear to hurt Momo **Why now? **she thought as Momo continued.**_

_**"He-he was c-comforting her too! I tried not to cry th-then I went to the bedroom to pack. When I was done I wanted to leave so bad, then he caught my wrist and said 'I'm sorry' but I cut him off!" Momo said holding her head with both hands. **_

_**"I looked into his eyes and there wasn't even a look of regret..." Momo sniffed forcing the words out but failing to remember that he did have for a second a look of sadness. "The worst is that Karin told me he went to her be-because he was tired of me!" Momo cried harder.**_

_**End**_

Momo shook her head as she felt hot tears threatened to fall. Momo got up and went downstairs to look for Rangiku. In the kitchen there was a note from Rangiku:

_Heyy Momo-chan_

_There's some breakfast in the microwave or ice-cream in the freezer! I have a meeting to go to I'll be back soon!_

_Ran-chan :3_

Momo smiled _I'll thank her when she comes back_ she thought as she when to the freezer and smiled when she realized Rangiku had stocked up on her favourite type of ice-cream, Peach. Momo took the whole container of ice-cream and closed the freezer then got a spoon. Momo sat infront of the TV and started to watch her favourite Saturday morning dramas eating her ice-cream.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rangiku had got a cab and headed to Toshiro's place brimming with anger. She impatiently waited for the elevator to come down. As it open a familiar white head stood inside.<p>

"You!" Rangiku growled

"Matsumoto" Toshiro said boredly as he calmly tried to walk past her.

"Oh no you don't!" said Rangiku as she grabbed his arm and dragged him inside the elevator.

"Don't create a scene Matsumoto" he said with the same bored tone. Looking at the people staring at the as they waited to enter.

"Wait for the next one!" Rangiku barked at the people as she closed the elevator door and clicked the highest level. "You have a lot of explaining to do Toshiro" she said crossing her arms as she glared at him.

"I have nothing to say to you, you're making me late for my date with Karin" he said also crossing his arms and glared back at her.

"How could you do that to Momo, the Toshiro I know would never hurt Momo!" she raised her voice.

"Well I'm not the Toshiro you know" he spat back at her.

That did it Rangiku slapped him hard,

"How dare you say that? You've been with Momo for a year, and you were inseparable...you loved her!" she said yelling

"That's right I _loved_ her that's past I don't anymore like Kain said I'm bored of her" he growled at her for slapping him as they reached the top-level.

"What you did was wrong...Momo is not a toy you can play with!" Rangiku screeched at him as the door opened. Toshiro's anger flared as he shoved Matsumoto out the elevator door and clicked close. Matsumoto gasped as she fell.

"You wouldn't understand" Toshiro whispered as he looked down with a sad expression while the door closed.

It didn't go un-noticed by Rangiku as she got up and tried to get up and pounded at the elevator door;

"Toshiro you creep, How dare you!" she screamed turning and glaring towards the bystanders that came out of their apartment. Rangiku sank to her knees and ran her hands throught her hair. She knew something was wrong with Toshiro she was going to find out. Picking herself up she turned towards the bystanders and bowed

"I apologize for distrupting your peace." she said. She clicked on the elevator button and waited for it to come, _What happened? _Rangiku thought remembering his sad face as the doors had closed.

"I refused to believe he would ditch Momo for Karin" Rangiku said to herself "I'll get to the bottom of this, Momo don't worry" Ranigku fell silent for a bit.

"Great now I'm talking to myself" as she facepalmed herself. _Ding!_ the elevator doors opened as Raniku hurried home to check on Momo.

* * *

><p>Momo was crying again as she ate her ice-cream and realized she finished it then cried a little harder. Suddenly someong bursted through the door : Rangiku as she ran towards Momo, rambing questions<p>

"Momo what's wrong? Did something happen? Was it about last night?..." Momo looked up and shook her head

"It's -it's just that she shouldn't have listened to him!" Momo bawled pointing to the TV whiched was playing the ending song of a drama. Raniku facepalmed herself yet again.

"Seriously Momo?" Rangiku sighed giving Momo a hug.

"I'm sorry I just was trying to take my mind off last night" Momo said pointing to her ice-cream. Rangiku nodded then motioned for Momo to go to the kitchen. When she sat Rangiku sat beside her again.

"umm... Momo about Toshiro.." Rangiku started as Momo shrunk a little.

"Yes?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"I think someone is making Toshiro dump you" Momo flinched at the word "dump" Rangiku patted ehr back but continued.

"The Toshiro I knew would never do that to you, I've only come to this conclusion when I went to talk to him, he was acting different but I hit a nerve by saying you weren't a toy and he shoved me out of the elevator maybe denying it? Then he said "you would't understand" and he looked sad too!" Rangiku rambled again only to stop to see Momo staring back at her with a bit of disbelief.

"Mou, Ran-chan you talked to him? I thought you were out to buy something" Momo said wth a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Sorry Momo, It wasn't like him to hurt you, I had to talk to him and I knew you probably wouldn't have let me... I will definitely find out what's going on with him!" Rangiku said with a smile.

"Maybe there's nothing wrong with him, Maybe he just changed!" Momo raised her voice "I don't know if I can take this much information in one day... I already have to face Karin now... I see her everyday...I don't know if I can handle it..." Momo concluded hugging herself as she shook slightly.

"Momo please trust me, this is definitely not something Toshiro would do, I will get to the bottom of this. You just go on with whatever you're doing, If it's Karin I know you can deal with her" Rangiku said with her signature smile making Momo smile back.

"You got this Momo" Rangiku gave a quick hug

Momo straighten up with a new energy and smiled

"I got this..."

* * *

><p>LOOL finally finished<p>

Pwetty Pwease Click that Cute Button on the Bottom

You'll get a coookiee :3


	3. Dealing With It

HALOUUU

Chocolate chip cookies to everyone who reviewed!

Sowwie if this was a little late. But I hope you like this chappie!

**DISLCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH /3**

* * *

><p><em>Bzzzz...Bzzzz<em> Toshiro's phone vibrated waking him up. Toshiro groaned and answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello Toshiro, Meet me at the abandoned dump at 7pm. if you don't come you _know_ what will happen." said a robotic voice then hanged up without waiting for a reply. Toshiro gritted his teeth running his hand through his hair. He growled and whipped his phone onto the ground. He cover his face with his hands. Through the spaces between his fingers he looked at the photograph on the side of his bed, the one with him and Momo eating watermelon together when they were small. If you looked close enough you could see Rangiku hiding in the bushs spying on them. Toshiro closed his eyes tightly then reached over and turned the picture down.

"I'm sorry" he muttered.

* * *

><p>Momo woke up blinking a few times as she got up and changed into her school clothes. She moved in with Rangiku for the time being. Tying her hair up into her usually bun she hurried downstairs to see Rangiku cooking breakfast.<p>

"Good Morning Ran-chan" Momo said as she sat at the table. Rangiku turned and gave Momo a plate of eggs, and toast with butter.

"Morning to you too" She answered grabbing her plate of eggs and toast. Momo nodded then ate slowly taking in the silence,

"I have a plan..." said Rangiku breaking the silence as Momo looked up and nodded "Since I go to the same school as Toshiro _and_ I work as a reported for the school newspaper I could definitely pull off following Toshiro for a few days" she concluded. Momo gaped at her,

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt" Momo said frowning

"I'll be fine just do your thing! I promise I'll be okay" Rangiku said "Now go to school! I'll see you tonight"

"Fine" said Momo reluctantly agreed "Bye!" she waved and left. Rangiku smiled as she put the dishes away and headed towards her school which was opposite to where Momo's school was.

* * *

><p>Momo took a deep breath and walked into her homeroom, Math. She waved to friends Renji and Nemu two students: Renji in Drama and Nemu in Visual.<p>

"Good Morning, Abarai-kun, Nemu-chan" she smiled brightly to them and sat at her usual spot between them.

"Yosh Lil'Mo" Renji said ruffling her hair earning him a light punch from Momo,

"Don't call me that!" Momo pout then turned to Nemu who poked her softly.

"Momo I heard from two dancers that you broke up with Toshiro" Nemu stated causing Momo to flinch

"umm...y-yeah we broke up..." Momo said again fighting back tears. Renji growled,

"What'd he do, want me to beat him up!" Renji said cracking his knuckles

"No, no, no it's okay we just weren't that much into each other anymore, that's all.." Momo said

"No he cheated on you that's what happened" a voice said that made Momo's inside freeze. Momo looked up seeing Karin perched on her desk looking at her nails. Momo took a deep breath to retort but was beat to by Nemu.

"Who wants to bet that Karin forced herself on him?" asked Nemu "Not that it's surprising, I mean that's what she usually does" Renji smirked a few students laughed at the comment.

"True" he said, Karin scowled

"Well that's not true cuz he's the one that came to me" she said crossing her arms then smirked at Momo. _Oh no not this time Karin_ Momo thought and put on the most innocent face she could make.

"Well that's a first" Momo said loudly, causing other students to snicker, making Karin burn with anger. Karin walked up to Momo's desk and carefully placed her hands on her table,

"Watch your back Hinamori" she hissed at her then walked back to her sit. Renji rolled his eyes

"I totally didn't know you could have said that!" Renji laughed patting Momo's back "That was good" Momo smiled,

"Thanks" Momo said looking and Renji and Nemu with a big smile "You guys are the best!" Nemu smiled slightly

"Teacher's coming" she said, they turned to the front as their math teacher, Ukitake-sensei walked in with a smile,

"Good Morning class, I hope you had a good weekend, now take out your homework."

Momo sighed it was gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p>Rangiku arrived at school a few minutes before the bell. She enter her homeroom she looked around seeing that had Toshiro moved to another seat instead of her usual one next to her. Rangiku smirked <em>You can't hide from me<em> she thought to herself as she moved to her seat. She was glad that Toshiro was in all her classes so she could keep a good eye on him. The period started when their science teacher Kurotsuchi-sensei came in with his creepy smile.

"Test Time!" he called out as all the students groaned

"WHAT?" Rangiku yelled "We-we had a test?"

"Well, I told you last week" Kurotsuchi-sensei said in a menacing tone "Unless you ignoed me again Matsumoto-san"

Rangiku frowned _Darn it..._

**75 minutes later..**

_Ding!_

The bell rang annoucing the end of the period.

"Tests in" ordered Kurotsuchi-sensei as the students filed out. As Rangiku handed in her test and left over heard Toshiro speaking on the phone Rangiku hid at the side of a locker listening.

"What's up Karin?" he said grimacing to the person on the other line

"So what ignore her" he said again rolling his eyes.

"Yeah whatever I'll pick you up after school...um yeah Love you too.." Rangiku noticed his face was twisted with disgust when he said "Love you too" Rangiku smiled _I knew it_ she thought as she waited for a moment for Toshiro to leave then followed him to class.

* * *

><p>The bell rang as Momo waved to her friends and headed to her vocal class with the other vocalists. She realized Karin was infront of her and was calling someone. Momo followed a little closer to listen.<p>

"Shiro-kun!" Karin had called into the phone making Momo feel like throwing up _What the heck only I'm allowed to call him Shiro-kun!_ she thought angrily to herself _What? I should think like that..._ Momo shook her head as she continued to listen wishing she could hear the voice of the person on the other line.

"Your dumb ex is being mean to me!" Karin whined to the phone as they neared the vocals classroom. Momo rolled her eyes,

"As if" Momo muttered to herself.

"Don't be so mean Shiro-kun. Let's go to the park later, that's like our special place " Karin squealed into the phone, causing momo to almost trip the park was _her _and _Toshiro's _meeting spot where they had _their_ first date. Momo fought back her tears as Karin entered the classroom. Momo waited for a few second before going in.

"Hello Vocalists" Unohana-sensei said once everyone was in the room. "We are going to have another performance soon which is one of your new projects, starting tommorrow on each of you will be having private classes with me for 35 minute in your free periods. We will be working on the types of songs that are not your usually type of choose. I've been teaching you for a long amount of time so I have a clear idea of which types you usually avoid singing, I have the timetable for you all" She handed out papers and Momo looked down to see where she was.

_Aiko Kagarashi_ _- Period 1 First Half_

_Kiba Zusuki- Period 1 Second Half_

_Karin Kurosaki- Period 3 First Half_

_Momo Hinamori- Period 3 Second Half_

_Hiro Akimi- Period 4 Second Half_

_Mikazuki Hyuga 5 First Half_

There were acually very few vocalists here in Momo's class there were only 6 students. Most of them sighed saying "What?"

Momo sighed seeing that she was after Karin remembering that Karin had free period with her.

Unohana-sensei smiled "Well lets start on some warm ups" she gestured everyone to stgand beside the piano while she played and they sang along.

**Later...**

Momo's throat was dry after all the warm ups they did. Finally the had period ended and Momo hurried to get some water. Then left for her free period with Nemu the second floor. She reached the room and sat next to Nemu who was reading her book.

"Hey" Momo whispered to Nemu who nodded in response.

"Starting tommorrow I'll be gone for the second half of free period" she said sadly Nemu looked up

"Vocal?" she asked Momo nodded

"But I'll see you at lunch!" Momo said with a smile then turned around then she felt something hit her back. SHe saw Karin and her friend Riku snickering. Momo rolled her eyes,

"Grow up" she muttered as Nemu smiled slightly.

"Lunch hurry up and come" Momo whined a little before starting her math homework.

**Lunch**

Momo smiled as she stretched

"Mou, I'm so hungry" she said to Nemu as she walked to the cafeteria with Nemu who nodded again. As they entered the cafe they saw Renji waving to them to come over. As they reached the table Renji smiled

"There's a new transfer student coming tommorrow" Renji said "He's coming in for Drama"

Momo rolled eyes "Yeah yeah whatever" she said

Renji snickered "I love how all ransfer students go into Drama instead of the other streams"

"Tch, that's cause Dramas the easiest part of the program" Nemu retorted

"No it's not!" Renji argued back and crossed his arms "Whatever"

Momo laughed they were always arguing with each other.

"Nemu can you get me a salad? I have to go to the washroom" Momo said handing Nemu some money. Nemu nodded and walked off. Momo headed to the washroom not noticing people following her.

Momo was in a stall when she heard a few people walk in. The tap opened for a long time. Momo felt something was gonna be wrong. She hurried to go out but before she could a whole bucken of water came crashing in from above soaking Momo. They snicker and ran out leaving Momo standing in the stall, Momo sniffled and and walked out looking in the mirror she was wet head to toe. Momo rubbed her eyes and tried to dry herself. Momo shook her head and walked out. Around her people started to laugh,

"Did you fall in the toilet?" called a familar voice Momo looked toward the voice, Karin. Momo sent her the evilest glare she could muster before turning away and contiuned to her seat with Renji and Nemu how asked her what happened. Momo just shrugged and ate her salad sayin thank you to Nemu.

* * *

><p>Rangiku sighed as she finished her lunch with Orihime and Ulquiorra. She was just a few tables away from Toshiro.<p>

"What do you have next?" asked Orihime to Rangiku

"Free period" Rangiku said still looking to the direction where Toshiro sat.

"It's not polite to look away from someone who speaking to you" the usually quiet boy spoke up.

Rangiku turned "Oh yeah sorry" she said

"It's okay" Orihime said smiling as she got up and pulled Ulquiorra up with her "We're going to go to the library!" as she ran off dragging Ulquiorra with her. Rangiku sighed and continued watching Toshiro who looked angry as he spoke on the phone.

* * *

><p>Everyone kept questioning Momo why she was wet. Momo did her best to ignore them as she headed out of 5th period to go home. She waved bye to Nemu and Renji as she left school. As she headed to Ranigku's house she saw him walked towards her school then heard a distance cry of "Shiro-kun!" Momo rolled her eyes and saw Rangiku she wanted to wave her but Rangiku motioned her not to give her away. Momo sighed and contiuned to Rangiku's house. Once she got there she when for a shower and finished her homework. She opted to take a nap and wait for Rangiku to come back.<p>

* * *

><p>Rangiku rolled her eyes for the millionth time as she watched Karin cuddled with Toshiro as they sat on a bench watching the the birds walk about. Finally they decided to leave and go have a drink at Second Cup. They sat at a corner while Rangiku sat close to the outside. At about 6 o'clock they left and she continued to follow. Toshiro had dropped her off and headed away. Rangiku watched <em>Strange that's not the way to his home<em> Rangiku continued to follow.

Toshiro sighed scowling as he wiped his cheek from Karin's "Good bye kiss" he hurried to the abandoned dump. He never noticed someone following him. Once he arrived he looked both ways then enter. Rangiku grimaced and waited a few second before entering. She watched as the turned a corner at the side then followed quietly. Once she saw him stop she hid in a gap between two crushed cars within earshot of him.

"Hello?" Toshiro called as he heard a creak and a man walked out but his head was still ing the shadows. Toshiro barely made out that he had blond hair. Rangiku slowed her breathing to listen, she also realized he had blond hair.

"Hello, Hitsuguya" he said "I congragulate you for being so strong"

"What the heck do you want?" Toshiro growled at him

"Oh nothing much really" he said "I just wanted to warn you that I have people watching Momo if you ever decide to break and go to her, she will be hurt"

Toshiro growled "What did we ever do to you!"

"Nothing, nothing at all" the voice said laughing slightly. "Just watch you back" he said again beofre disappearing into the shadows again. Toshiro growled and kicked a tire, then sat on it with his hand on his head.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" he said over and over his voice cracking

Rangiku heard the whole thing, _The_ Hitsuguya Toshiro was crying. Rangiku felt the need to confort him she backed up and bumped into the car making a _thud_

_"_Who's there?" Toshiro called looking her way the turned to look the other.

_Oh no.._ she thought as she ran away before he could turn. She had never ran so fast in her life as she headed to her house. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

* * *

><p>Rangiku returned home and found Momo sleeping in the guest room she was staying at. Rangiku woke her up. Momo got up looking groggily.<p>

"Ran-chan is that you?" Momo asked Rangiku nodded

"Momo, I need you to listen to me, Toshiro, he ,he may not have wanted to hurt you" she said

Momo straightened up "Really? Why?" Rangiku bit her lip wondering if she should tell her about the blond man.

"Momo I need you to be careful okay? Don't just easily trust anyone who comes to you okay especially new people" Rangiku said

"Okies Ran-chan" Momo said before plopping down onto the bed again.

Rangiku smiled "I'll call you up when dinner's ready" Momo nodded slightly as Rangiku left the room. Realizing Momo was half asleep when she told her. _I'll remind her tommorrow_ she thought.

* * *

><p>Finally done :3<p>

This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written XD

REVIEW FOR A COOKIE


	4. Something New

I haven't posted in a looooonnnnnnggg time and i decided to change the song list a bit so yeahhh :3

**Disclaimer: i own nothing!**

* * *

><p>The alarm rang causing Momo to jolt awake almost falling off the her bed. She quietly laughed at herself as she hurried to changed into her school uniform. She ran down stairs to see Rangiku waiting for her to start eating breakfast. Momo pouted<p>

"Sorry" she said as she sat down and they started breakfast. Rangiku smiled

"S'okay" she said finishing her breakfast. Momo quickly fixed her hair into her usual bun and gave Rangiku a hug,

"Bye Ran-chan I'll see you after school!" Momo called to Rangiku before she left. Rangiku waved and tought for a moment,

"Oh crap I forgot to remind her!" Rangiku cried to herself as she ran to the door but didn't see Momo anywhere. Rangiku smacked her forehead

"Okay I'll just text it to her" she said taking out her phone

'_Oh Momo I forgot to remind you to be careful at school don't easily trust people Okies?'_

She clicked the send button and smiled

"There done" she headed to school not noticing the vibrating phone on the table.

* * *

><p>Momo headed to her homeroom, she went to her usual spot with Nemu and Renji. They both looked concerned about her. Momo smiled and asked,<p>

"What's wrong?" as she sat down.

Renji looked at Nemu who nodded,

"We know who drenched you in water yesterday" said Renji cracking his knuckles "We heard Karin talking again with her friends maybe plotting something again"

Momo shrugged

"It's okay I figured it would be her who did it or ordered someone to do it." Momo said.

"Well you shold be careful don't go to places alone or helping people you may not know." Nemu said. Momo laughed,

"You make it sound like I'm being stalked" she said

"Doesn't hurt to be careful" said Renji as more students entered.

"OHMIGAWD!" Riku said in a super high pitched squeal "I heard there's gonna be a new Dramie guy in our class I wonder if he's hot"

"I know right?" said Karin as she sat at her desk, then turned to Momo "I saw what happened yesterday, Are you okay?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice as Riku snickered.

Momo smiled nicely,

"Of course I'm okay, I just think that whoever did it must have major anger issues"

Renji and Nemu smirked as they saw Karin growl slightly then turned around to talk with Riku again.

"Teacher's coming" Nemu said then Ukitake-sensei came in with his usual bright smile.

"Today we have a new transfer student I hope you all will get along with him. Come in Kira-san"

A tall blond boy with long bangs that cover his left eye came in,

"I'm Izuru Kira, I hope we all get along" he said

"Oh I know I'll get along with you" Riku called from her desk, winking at him causing him to look away and blush.

"Now, now settle down students, Kira-san, how about you take a sit behind Hinamori-san"

Kira raised an eyebrow and looked around the room. Momo raised her hand to show him where he was to sit. He smiled as he walked to his seat. Momo turned to him and whispered,

"I'm Momo Hinamori I hope we get along" she smiled.

_Oh we will_ Kira thought as he smiled back at her.

* * *

><p>Rangiku entered homeroom again noticing that Toshiro wasn't here yet, he was usually early. Rangiku frowned as she sat down waiting for the teacher to return. She opened her phone noticing that Momo didn't text her back to confirm that she got it. Rangiku sighed and texted her again,<p>

_'Do you get what I mean?'_

She sent it while Kurotsuchi-sensei came in. She glanced around the room, Toshiro still wasn't here.

"Hello students I'm surprised to say that you actually all passed the test." he said looking at Rangiku who inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Attendence Time" he called the names, once he got to Toshiro there was no answer. Kurotsuchi-sensei gasped,

"Well,well Mister Hitsuguya is-" he was cut off with the door opening quickly revealing a stoic Toshiro who said

" Here" then calmly went to his seat. Rangiku arrowed her eyes she knew she had to figure out how that blond guy was. Kurotsuchi-sensei continued the atendence calling on Rangiku.

"Here" she said quickly staring at the clock waiting to get out of class. Kurotsuchi-sensei stood up giving the attendence to a student named Taro to hand into the attendence office.

"I'm giving the tests back out I would like to talk to some of you. I'll call those of you up." he said as he gave them out. Rangiku looked at hers and gasped she got a 42/50. She smiled

"High score!" she cried out loudly making everyone look at her weirdly. Kurotsuchi-sensei scowled,

"Matsumoto-san I want to talk to you first" Rangiku sighed and walked over to his desk. Kurotsuchi-sensei turned to her entwining his fingers together.

"So Matsumoto-san want to tell me how you got such a high mark, I hope you didn't cheat" he said in a low voice. Matsumoto smirked slightly,

"I didn't cheat I just winged it, it was multiple chose, so I guessed" she said shrugging. Kurotsuchi-sensei scowed again.

"Very well, go back to your seat" he said Rangiku smiled nicely and returned.

_Hurry up _she thought to herself going back to looking at the clock, out of the corner of her eye she saw Toshiro looking at her. Rangiku panicked a little

_Did he realized I was following him?_ she thought to herself then shook her head _No he coldn't have..._

* * *

><p>Momo waved at her friends as she headed to her nice class only to be stopped by Kira who took hold of her wrist. Momo turned and smiled<p>

"Something wrong?" she asked Kira smiled slightly

"Do you know were Room 214 is?" he asked quietly. Momo smiled bigger ((A/N: Is that possible?))

" That's Science right? My class is that way too so I'll take you there!" Momo said as she started to walk. "Um, Kira-kun you can let go of my wrist now" Kira looked up and nodded

"Oh, sorry and thank you" Kira said Momo nodded

"It's okay" she says as the continued to go to their next class.

"Um, Do you want to eat lunch with me?" Kira suddenly blurted out causing Momo to stop for a moment. "I have fourth period lunch" he continued

"Oh same, sure you can eat with Renji, Nem and me!" she said happily as she continued down the hall. Kira smiled

_This is too easy_ he thought

"Here we are!" Momo said pointing to a room, "My class is just down there" she pointed to her vocal class room. Kira smiled,

"Thank you very much,um I'll see you at lunch?" Kira said. Momo smiled

"Yeah!" as she entered her classroom.

She smiled at Unohana-sensei as she put her things down and gather around her teacher.

"Today we will be starting our little project are you guys excited?" she asked there were a few mumbles and nods,

"We already started!" said Aiko and Kiba as people crowded around them to ask what they were doing.

"Now class don't go telling people what you are working on they will find out during the performance" Unohana-snsei said with a hint of anger with made everyone quiet down. "Now let's get on with today's vocal lesson"

* * *

><p>Rangiku left the room only to be stopped by Taro. Rangiku raised and eyebrow<p>

"Ya need something?" she asked Taro nodded

"I heard about Momo's break up with Toshiro is she okay now?" he asked Rangiku shrugged

"Well she's okay I think she's a really strong girl you kno- Wait how do you know how Momo is ?" she questioned him.

"Um..gotta go!" he called and ran away. Rangiku growled and followed. She watched as he turned a corner and stopped Rangiku slowed down and peeked down the hall and gasped slightly.

_Ohmigawd Toshiro paid Taro to find out if Momo was okay!_ she thought to herself as Taro left and Toshiro looked happy for a second then turned sad as he walked Rangiku's way. Rangiku smiled and ran to her next class, that was good news for Momo.

* * *

><p>Momo happily walked to her free period with Nemu. She sat next down beside her<p>

"Hey Nemu, uh, you know the new guy Kira he's gonna be eating with us next period. " Momo said "Is that okay?"

Nemu nodded,

"Sure I don't mind" she said "Did you realize how quiet it was without Karin?"

Momo thought for a moment,

"Yeah it is"

Nemu smiled

"So at half period you'll have to go?" she asked

"Yeah sorry I have to leave you alone" Momo said sadly as she worked on her math assignments

"No worries, I just gotta finish my art portfolio" she said as she calmly shaded the drawing

"Okies" Momo said smiling.

_**Hal**__**f** **Period**_

Momo stood up and packed her bags waving to Nemu as she quickly headed out to the vocal classroom. As she entered the classroom Karin was coming out, Momo moved to the side to give her space but Karin roughly shoved her.

"Opps sorry" Karin said with out looking at her as she stepped out. Momo frowned and shook her head walking to where Unohana-sensei stood.

"Hello, Hinamori-san" she greeted

"Hi Unohana-sensei" Momo replied putting her bags down.

"Today we're just going to talk about your singing styles." Unohana-sensei said as she motioned for Momo to sit down.

"I've noticed from the day I started teaching you that you very much like to sing more happier songs I really never heard you sing any love or sad songs of that sort." She said. Momo blushed a little.

"Yeah, I noticed too I don't think I'm very good at the more emotional songs" she said playing with her fingers.

"Very good!" Unohana-sensei said causing Momo to look up questionly. She smiled

"When I tell you that you're not good at something take it as a compliment, then you know you have something to work forward to. Most students did deny it" she said. Momo smiled kind of sadly

"I guess that means no happy songs, we are going to work on more emotional songs?" Momo asked Unohana -sensei who nodded and handed her some music sheets.

"Yes I've found a few of the more emotional songs that would match your voice. We will learn and we will on perform 2 on stage okay?" Unohana-sensei said as Momo nodded.

"I'll give you a few minutes to look at them." she said.

Momo sighed as she flipped through them.

_Because of You- Kelly Clarkson_

_The One that Got Away- Katy Perry_

_Someone Like You- Adele_

_Jar of Heart- Christina Perri_

_When You're Gone- Avril Lavigne_

Momo blanked out for a moment. _You have got to be kidding me_

* * *

><p>Rewritten April 8, 2012<p>

Review for ice cream cooookkkiessssss


	5. Broken Too Fast

I took pretty long to wrte this haha i think its longer..ish...haha i hope you like it

Notes:-

_**flashback**_

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>Momo smiled at Hiro as he entered the classroom after her private class. She headed to lunch with a slight pout on her face, her class was disasterous she had never been scolded by Unohana- sensei.<p>

**_"Okay I'm sure you've heard all these song already correct?" Unohana-sensei said to Momo who nodded hesitantly._**

**_"Well we don't need to go over how they sound then, so we'll start with 'Because of You'" _****_Unohana-sensei said as she placed the music sheets on the piano and Momo placed hers on the stand next to the piano. Unohana -sensei began to play the music, Momo could feel the music dance into her ears she loved the feeling of that. As she opened her mouth to start she couldn't make a sound. Momo flinched, _**

**_"I'm so sorry can we try again?" Momo asked_**

**_"Of course" Unohana-sensei said with a soft smiled "Be ready"_**

**_The music began to play again Momo took a deep breath and started but her voice came out as a whisper but she continued anyways. Unohana-sensei stopped playing._**

**_"Momo are alright? Are you sick?" she asked in concern._**

**_"Yes I'm fine, I'm not sick" Momo answered quickly._**

**_"OKay then from the top" Unohana said as she started to play again. Momo frowned then started her voice was louder but was off tune but she continued. the music abruptly stopped._**

**_"Stop! Please" Unohana sensei said. "Momo what's wrong if you're not sick you shouldn't be singing like that! I know you are not familar with this type of music but to at least try and do it!" _**

**_Momo looked down "Sorry.. I"_**

**_"That enough for today I expect more from you" Unohana sensei said cutting her off. "Time's up have a good lunch"_**

Momo shook her head in disbelief as she entered the cafeteria looking for her friends. She smiled as she saw Renji waving to her and she headed to the table.

"Yosh Lil'Mo" Renji called as he casually slung his arm on her shoulder, Momo pouted

"I'm not Lil'Mo" she said flicking his arm off her shoulder she slid into a seat

"Where's Nemu?" she asked then realized "Oh I forgot Kira-san will be sitting with us today!"

"Kira? Oh I think he's in line with Nemu to buy something to eat" Renji said sitting across from her.

"Oh I have to get something!" Momo said as she was about to stand up but a tray of salad was placed infront of her. She looked up to see Kira.

"Um...Nemu-san said you ate salads so I got you one for helping me find my class" he said. Momo smiled

"Oh no! It's okay you didn't need to.." she said pushing the tray away but Kira held it there. Momo smiled a little uncomfortablely but hid it,

"Well okay thank you." said Momo as she looked around "I thought Nemu was with you?" she said

"She's coming" Kira said slidding into the seat next to Momo putting his tray of food down. Renji glanced at Kira

"That's usually Nemu's spot" he warned but Kira shrugged. Momo looked at Renji

"Where's your lunch?" she asked Renji pointed over her shoulder seeing Nemu walk over with two trays.

"I asked Nemu to buy me some lunch...don't worry I gave her some money!" Renji said. Momo nodded as Nemu arrived placing the tray of food infront of Renji. She didn't sit though she looked at Kira with her emotionless eyes

"You're in my spot" she said clearly not happy with the seating arrangement. She narrowed her eye's a little. Momo frowned

"No fighting! it's just today right?" Momo said looking between Kira and Nemu.

"Maybe you should come faster then" Kira replyed as gave Nemu a deathly glare that Momo couldn't see and Renji was too buzy eating to notice. Nemu tensed slightly then slid into the seat beside Renji. Momo frowned again

"Did it just get colder?" Momo asked looking at Nemu who started to eat her lunch. Nemu shook her head

"How was your class?" Nemu asked Momo who shrugged.

"Eh...um not that well" she said pouting. Nemu opened her mouth to reply but Kira butted in

"Why?" he said. Momo sighed and explained her whole project to him.

"So what songs are you doing?" asked Kira before anyone esle could ask Momo smiled

"Can't tell but if you come to the performance you will hear two." she replyed. As they finished their lunchs Kira took Momo's garbage despite her protests.

Renji glanced at Nemu with was slightly glaring at Kira, he laughed bitterly,

"Well he's coming on very strong" he said as they waved to Momo and Kira heading to their 5th period. Nemu shrugged,

"I don't like him." she stated, Renji laughed slinging his arm on her shoulders,

"That's a little harsh" he said.

* * *

><p>Rangiku skipped at the way to lunch sitting with Orhime and Ulquiorra. Orihime waved to her,<p>

"Rangiku, you look extra happy today!" she said as Rangiku sat down

"Of course I have good news!" she says then pause "Sorry but not for you.." she added see that Orihime had leaned in closer to listen.

"Oh it's alright! Guess what I made for lunch today!" Orihime sang as she pulled out a 2 bento boxes. "Broccoli dipped in bean paste, Bean paste sausage with chocolate sause and lemon bean paste tart for dessert!"

Rangiku's mouth dropped open,

"That's sounds sooo good can I have some?" she said. Orihime nodded and passed her the bento box. Orihime took a pair of chopsticks and picked up a dipped brocolli and turned to Ulquiorra,

"Here try some!" she said to him.

Ulquiorra sighed crossing his arms and turned away. Orihime pouted

"Please?" she said he sighed again and turned opening his mouth and Orihime placed the brocolli into his mouth.

"Yummy right?" she asked happily

Ulquiorra just nodded.

Rangiku squealled "Sooo cute!" Orihime blushed and turned away. Rangiku smiled

"Reminds me of something..."

* * *

><p>Momo laughed as she exited her last period with Kira it was English, they both spent most of their time passing notes to each other. As they exited the building Renji and Nemu came over.<p>

"How was your day bro?" asked Renji nudging Kira who smiled slightly

"Wonderful." he said as he tired to lead Momo away from them, Momo didn't seem to notice.

"Where're you going?" Nemu asked Kira with a slight glare.

"I'm walking Momo home" he said coldly giving her another glare and a smirk which Momo didn't notice.

"Bye guys!" Momo called waving to them as they headed off.

Renji growled slightly "Did he just glare at you?" he asked crackling his knuckles. Nemu shrugged patting his arm

"I don't like him." she repeated as they headed home.

* * *

><p>Toshiro stood at his car arms crossed, Karin made him leave his last class early to pick her up. Glancing at his watch he looked up as he heard loud laughing. He looked the way the laugher came from and his blood stopped. He saw Momo walking with a blond boy. Toshiro tightened his fist wanting to run over and punch him but he couldn't. He sighed as he stole another glance at them and his glance was met by Momo for a split second before she turned away and the blond boy turned to him and glared then smirked.<p>

"Tch" Toshiro looked away it was none of his business what she did but the boy did seem familiar.

"Shiro-kunnnnnnn!" a squeaky voice broke his chain of thoughts as she glomped him

"Where are we going today?" she asked.

" Don't you have homework?" he asked only to be glared at her but was quickly replaced by a puppy dog face.

Toshiro rolled his eyes slightly _Momo's is ten times cuter then-_ Toshiro stop himself from finishing the thought

"What do you want to do?" he asked. Karin smiled sweetly,

"Let's go to the park you can teach me how to play soccer!" she cried. Toshiro raised an eyebrow,

"In that?" he said looking at her mini skirt.

"I'll be fine!" she said "You'll protect me!"

Toshiro felt like throwing up _The only person I would protect was M-_ he stopped his thought.

"Fine" he led her into the car. Rangiku who stood earshot of them in a wig almost burst out laughing.

_That's disgusting_ she thought.

* * *

><p>Momo's smile disappeared after seeing him she remembered how he used to stand there waiting for her even when she told him not too. Now he was doing it for someong else. Kira glanced at her with a smirk but changed it into a loving smiled.<p>

"Momo-chan are you alright?" he asked patting her shoulder. Momo looked at him and smiled slightly

"Yeah, I just remembered something" she said shrugging.

"About that boy you were looking at?" he questioned

"Uhh...yeah..." Momo said _no point in hiding.._ she thought.

Kira frowned "Did he hurt you?" he asked

Momo hesitated "It's kinda personal.." she said Kira nodded

"If you need someone to talk to talk to, I'm all ears" he said. Momo stopped walking and looked down before she knew it she was tearing up. Kira looked at her rolling his eyes but he went over to her

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kira touched her shoulder and led her to a coffee shop. "Here" he gave her some tissue and a cup of hot chocolate.

"You can talk to me" he said. Momo nodded as she just let everything go.

...

"I understand" Kira said _but i don't care_ he thought as he patted her shoulder. "If I was him I'd never let go of a girl like you." Momo looked up,

"Thanks" she said sniffling with a smile.

Kira smiled "Too easy" he muttered

"Huh I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said?" Momo said Kira's eyes widened for a second realizing he said it out loud regain composure he said,

"I'm sorry if this is too early but... would you like to go out with me?" he asked. Momo froze for a second.

"Umm, I'm sorry Kira but I-I think it's still too early for me...and I just met you so...let's just be friends for now okay?" she said awkwardly. "Umm thanks for the drink...but I have to go now" she said as she got up and left with a wave.

Kira gritted his teeth "Damn it.."

* * *

><p>Rangiku rolled her eye again for the millionth time watching Karin attempt to play soccer she wasn't bad but she kept pretending she couldn't play.<p>

"No, like this!" Toshiro said again kicking the ball to Karin.

"Ughh, I don't get it!" Karin said stomping her feet. Suddenly a dog ran through her legs causing her to lose balance she stepped on the ball and slipped onto her butt. Toshiro laughed, as Karin cursed loudly.

"You stupid dog argggh! Shirooo-kunnnn help me!" she whined as Toshiro rolled his eyes

"You're making a scene!" he said calmly as he pulled her up roughly.

"I don't care! I hate soccer, I hate dogs, I hate this park! GET ME OU OF HERE!" she screeched. Toshiro glared at her

"Shush! Alright let's go!" he said dragging her to the car. Bystanders snickered as Karin walked by.

"Shiroo-kunn their laughing at me!" Karin cried as they reached the car she teared up sniffling. Toshiro rolled his eyes

"Yeah, yeah" as he drove her to a coffee shop. As he parked he saw a familiar girl run out _Momo_ he thought as he led Karin to the shop. As he went in another boy walked out. The one with Momo from before. Karin suddenly stopped

"Heyy it's Kira -kun!" she said waving to him. The boy turned and waved then looked at Toshiro with a smirk and continued his way. Toshiro rolled his eyes. as they sat down for a drink.

Rangiku slumped onto a chair outside the coffee shop she also noticed Momo come out but she decided to ask her about when she got home.

**30 minutes later**

Toshiro left the coffee shop drove Karin home them immediately went home after. He took a shower but was still unable to get Momo and that boy Kira out of his head. Suddenly his phone rang, Toshiro hurried to his phone seeing it was 'Caller Unknown' he sighed and answered.

"Friendly reminder have people watching" said an electronic voice then hung up.

Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat onto his bed.

* * *

><p>Rangiku returned home<p>

"Hallouu Momo!" she called eager to tell her about her day. Momo sat at the kitchen table.

"Hey" she said looking kind of diappointed "I'have something to tell you"

Rangiku immediately sat at the table with her.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned

Momo teared up "I-..."

* * *

><p>Review for ice cream sandwiches!<p> 


	6. Truth be told

Again sowwie for may super delay but the next chaper may also be late, summer is crazy...

DID YOU GUISE READ BLEACH CH.502 OHMIGAWD BYAKUYA WHYYYYYYYYY HE LIKE MY FAVOURITE GUY CHARACHTER HE'S LIEK THE BEST I LOVE HIM :'( sowwie a sad fangirl moment...

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED BLEACH THE BYAKUYA WOULD HAVE DIED...NO I'D MAKE BYAKUYA THE MAIN CHARACTER MWHAHAHA...clearly i don't own Bleach...**

* * *

><p>Rangiku laid on her bed unable to sleep, staring into the cieling think of what Momo had said.<p>

**_Flashback.._**

**_"I-I'm definitely not gonna give up! Even if she has Toshiro...I will not let her win. No matter how may buckets of water she throws onto me!" Momo had said with great determination. Rangiku sighed._**

**_"I know" as she pulled her into to a hug._**

_She's gotten so much stronger now... _Rangiku thought remembering how Momo used to always hide and depend on her and Toshiro. Rangiku suddenly got up and clapped,

"I'm rooting for you!" she yelled pumping her fist into the air.

"ehh? Ran-chan are you okay?" A tired voice from Momo called from the other room.

Rangiku cringed "Opps sorry! nothing just go back to sleep"

"Mmm..okies nightie nights" Momo replyed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rangiku woke to the sound of loud singing she groaned as she got up and got herself ready. She glanced at the clock <em>Ohh I'm early<em> she thought as she headed downstairs to where the singing of louder.

"This little light of mine I'm gonna let it shine!" Momo sang as she flipped pancakes onto the plates and placed it on the table.

"Oh Ran-chan you're early!" Momo said passing the plate to her she continued humming as she sat and ate. Rangiku sighed and sat pouring a large amount of maple syrup into her plate.

"Momo-chan's too much of a morning person...how do you even like songs like that there too overly happy..." Rangiku said eating. Momo pouted,

"Mou...is there something wrong with being happy?" she asked,

"No it's like that...I don't know...there aren't alot of time I see you not happy, I guess I was kinda of glad that you cried and talk to me becausing knowing you, you'd probably hide it and smile like nothing happened." Rangiku said reminiscing about how Momo never really cried even when she was bullied and had to come to them for help...and she could still smile!

"...wow...Ran-chan you sounded so deep there" Momo said laughing. Rangiku blushed,

"I was trying to be serious! If you're always happy you're gonna look like a robot that's only function is smile! That's why I don't like hearing you sing because there's no emotion in it!"

Rangiku covered her mouth,

"Umm...that's not really what I meant..." she said watching Momo put her fork down.

"No Ran-chan you're right..." Momo sighed "Alright well I'll do my best not to be a robot!" She smiled pumed her fist in the air.

"Okies I'm leaving now can you put my things away?" Momo asked as she left for school.

"Bai bai!" Momo waved smiling.

Rangiku waved returning a smile and facepalmed herself.

"She doesn't get it..."

* * *

><p>Momo entered homeroom with a big smile plastered onto her face.<p>

"Good Morning Nem-chan, Renji-kun!" as she sat at her seat next to them. Nemu nodded looking at her in deep thought. Momo smiled faltered for a second but regained it's brightness.

"What's wrong?" she asked Nemu shook her head. Renji laughed as her reached over and ruffled Momo's head

"Yo Lil'Mo" Renji said smiling but frowned for a second poking her cheek "What's with this kind of smile?" he asked suddenly. Momo tilted her head losing her smile.

"What's wrong with my smile, it's the same as everyday." she replyed.

"No" Nemu said shortly "That kind of smile makes you look like a robot"

Momo's face tightened,

"W-what?" she questioned

"It has bothered me for a very long time since I met you" Nemu said "If you're clearly not happy why do you smile?" she asked.

Momo froze,

"I am happy" she said but it sounded like she was convincing herself rather than Nemu.

"Now that I think of it that's kinda of true" said Renji scratching his chin then smiled "S'okay if you need to tell us something just say it" ruffling her hair again before sitting down. Nemu poked Momo on the arm and gave her, a rare smile.

"We are friends" she said before regaining composure. Momo looked down biting her lip, bowing slightly from her chair.

"Sorry!" she said to Nemu.

"Why are you sorry?" another voice said. Momo looked up and realized Kira had just walked between their seats to get to his. Momo blushed,

"Oh that was for Nem-chan.." she said "umm Good Morning!" she said to him smilingly slightly. Kira returned one.

"Good morning" he sat at his seat. Then he poked Momo she she would turn around.

"Yes?" she said

"Umm... sorry about yesterday" he said "I was just mad that someone could do something like that to you. So I hope we can be good friends"

Momo smiled "Of course, it' was also my fault I shouldn't have just ran away...but it was kinda sudden" she said laughing. As she turned back when the teacher came in.

Ukitake-sensei took attendence

"Hmmm It' so quiet in here" he said looking at the papers "Oh? Kurosaki-chan is not here"

Th class laughed slightly then the door opened loudly revealing a panting Karin who walked to her seat next to Riku.

"Well I'll have to mark you late Kurosaki-chan" Karin rolled her eyes

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>Rangiku sat in class staring at the clock. Toshiro wasn't here yet. She sighed then the door opened as Toshiro entered heading to his seat not to happy.<p>

Kurotsuchi-sensei laughed evilly

"Well, well look who's late" he said. Toshiro shrugged.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>Momo left class going to her next, then Kira appeared beside her, she smiled.<p>

"Hey, since our classes are the same way..we could walk together?" Kira asked Momo smiled

"Sure!" Momo said as they continued their way talking about different things.

Momo waved to Kira as he got into class then continued her way to her class.

"Shiro-kunnnn!" she heard an annoying voice coming from ahead. Momo rolled her eyes and followed the voice and stopped to listen.

"Shiroo-kunnn" Karin whined to he phone "Next time come early to pick me up! Ruined my no late record!"

Momo rolled her eyes_ Liar_ she thought.

"Nooo, I still want you to take me to school!" she continued. _Wow she sounds like a baby_ Momo thought as she shook her head and continued to the classroom passing Karin.

Karin saw Momo pass and smirked,

"Awww Shiro-kunn you so sweet, I love you! Bye!" she hung up and followed Momo to class. As she picked up her speed and passed Momo she smirked again. Momo rolled her eyes again _What does Toshiro see in her_ she wondered.

* * *

><p>"Bye." he said shortly as Karin hung up. Toshiro stared at his phone in disgust.<p>

"Alright" he cracked his knuckles "That's it" he said as he punched in some numbers and called someone.

Rangiku raised an eyebrow _What's going on?_ she thought.

* * *

><p>ENDD~~<p>

loooll can you tell what Toshiro is gonna do?

Review 3


	7. It's ON

HELLO I AM WELL AWARE THAT I HAVEN'T UNDATED IN A YEAR OR SO I GUESS. I'M NOT GONNA LIE...I FORGOT I HAD THIS STORY GOING ON I'M SOOO SORRY LOL GOMEN GOMEN!

On the bright side I was able to think of a better plot than before. It might be somewhat cheezy and cliche but whatever I actually really like it :) re-reading what I had before, I feel like this story is soo bad but I'll try and make it better starting from this chapter :)

Again sorry for the super delay and all those readers who are still reading and haven't given up on me: Thank you! :)

Oh and I realized how cheezy I made Momo LOL mah bad oh well sorrry...I like talking to myself..

_**Flashbacks**_

_Thoughts/other things...lol_

**Disclaimer: as i said in the last chapter if i owned bleach Byakuya would be the main character loool I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MAY THE PLOT BUT NOTHING ELSEEEEEEE OKAY.**

**...PS WHO IS A NEJI FAN? I WAS LIKE BAWLING WHEN I READ THE "TO YOU" CHAPTER...I LOVE NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIII OMG OKAY I NEED TO CALM MYSELF...**

**BACK TO THE STORYYY :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Hello. 0015 Zangetsu Speaking." a deep voice stated professionally<em>**

**_"Hey" replyed Toshiro leaning on the rail on the roof._**

**_"...How did you get this number?" the voice replyed with a hint of hostility._**

**_"...Don't remember me? Hmph...0010 Hyorinmaru" Toshiro gritted his teeth._**

**_"...OH MY GOOD DUDE YOU'RE ALIVE!" Zangetsu yelled out of composure._**

**_*Thud* "Oww.. What the hell Rukia" Zangetsu said annoyed. Toshiro smirked_**

**_"Still like that I see." he said into the phone listening to them argue knowing there was no point in telling them to stop._**

**_"It's Shirayuki, unless off duty...who's calling you on that phone?" the female voice asked._**

**_"...0010..." Zangetsu answered "You know, Toshiro, I'm gonna get in trouble if they find out you contacted me."_**

**_"...Do you even want to stay there?" Toshiro countered and continued before he could speak "I...I need your help...you owe me remember?"_**

**_"Correction Toshiro, I owe HER" Zangetsu said sounded pissed._**

**_"I know but if you help me...it will be helping her too. If you do it you won't owe her anymore, and I know you hate owing people...Ichigo" Toshiro said _**

**_"Hmph..That's Zangetsu to you." Ichigo replied with a pause "Fine what do you want?"_**

**_"Remember when we graduated from the 3 year course...Our first mission? Toshiro said anger flared in his body as he remembered._**

**_"Well of course, after that you ditched our team and went rogue" Ichigo replyed_**

**_"No. I didn't go rogue, I quit." Toshiro said quickly._**

**_"Fine whatever, I forgave you for that because of her. What does this have to do with that." Ichigo said_**

**_"Everything..."_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Toshiro waited as Ichigo relayed everything to Rukia.<em>**

**_"Well, I guess it isn't over... Welcome back to the team." Ichigo replied after a while "We'll see you soon"_**

**_"How long will you take to get here?" Toshiro asks._**

**_"Didn't I say we'll see you soon?" Ichigo replied as he hung up._**

* * *

><p>Toshiro stood staring at his phone. His eyebrow twitched...he hated asking for help but anymore of this would kill him and he knew they would help.<p>

"It's on" he muttered as he slipped his phone in his pocket and left the roof.

A shadow stepped out behind as Toshiro left. Rangiku stood her mouth dropped in a big "O" taking in what she just heard. Rangiku held the wall to keep herself from falling over.

_3 year course? That's when he randomly disappeared...and when he came back, he was with Momo...what happened that summer? _Rangiku though as she only caught parts of the conversation. She was in utter confusion all she knew was Momo was... as she suspected: not safe. She hurried to class knowing wondering if Toshiro would be there or not.

* * *

><p>Momo stood with the other vocalists singing the scales. She stood behind Karin, her eyes bore into the back of Karin's head as she made a decision.<p>

_I am definitely gonna ace this project, _Momo knew they were both very good at singing; she pushed Rangiku's comment on her emotionless singing to the back of her mind. Considering Karin was much more popular than Momo; many students thought Karin was the best vocalist. _I won't let you take away both my passions._ she thought, _It's on._

Momo left class sipping water from her water bottle heading to her free period. Setting her things on table she greeted Nemu who nodded in return. Momo sat taking out Math homework as she started to work on them.

_RIP!_

Momo's head whipped towards Nemu who had torn a page out of her stetchbook and crumpled it. There was an odd look on her face.

"What's wrong Nem-chan" Momo asked with concern. The weird look on Nemu's face disappeared and was replaced by something... almost like embarrassment. Momo reached for the crumpled piece of paper in Nemu's hand. Nemu pulled away.

"We're friends remember" Momo said with a smile.

"Using my words against me, how evil of you Momo" Nemu said a slight smile on her face which then disappeared. Nemu handed her the paper. Momo uncrumpled it for a minute and was shocked by what she saw.

"I-It's so beautiful, you totally captured his expression!" Momo said in awe "Why crumple it?"

"I asked him to help me, I was to "capture a moment" in my painting so asked him to umm..model?" Nemu said "I finished sketching it and now everytime I look at it I get a weird feeling!" Nemu finished her sentence in one breath looking flustered and out of sorts. Momo laughed and placed the paper into Nemu's hand.

"This is my first time seeing you show emotion...you should do that more often...I bet he'll have those fluttery feelings if he saw you now" Momo winked.

Nemu crossed her arms and looked away for a moment and turned back regaining her stotic look.

"He told me he liked how I looked so calm all the time" Nemu said looking at Momo. Momo smiled

"Awwww...well if he said that he's missing out on a lot!" Momo laughed and then added "You also look like a robot when you do that" Nemu shook her head.

"No, I have emotions but I just don't want to show them, I think the definition of a robot would be to pretend to experience those emotions."

Momo sat there looking at Nemu and gave her a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry...I think I'm happy" she said "I don't know, I-I feel like I'm forgetting something..." Momo looked really distressed rubbing her head.

"Why did Toshiro even want to go out with me?" she asked out of the blue, Nemu gave her a look,

"What do you-" Nemu paused "Karin's coming, you need to go to class now" right after she said it soon Karin came bouncing in to sit with Riku,

"Unohana-sensei, says I'm getting SO much better" she said loud enough so Momo could hear. She rolled her eyes and packed up,

"Bye Nem-chan" Momo said smiling as she ran to class.

* * *

><p>Momo slipped into the music room,<p>

"Hello, Hinamori" said Unohana from behind the piano "Come over here"

"Hai" Momo replyed as she went over and picked out her music sheets. "I'm sorry for yesterday I wasn't eally well but I promise to do better today" Momo said as she placed her music on the piano.

"I hope so, Momo" Unohana-sensei answered as she placed her music sheets on the piano and started the beginning of "_Because of You"_

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
>I will not let myself<br>Cause my heart so much misery  
>I will not break the way you did,<br>You fell so hard  
>I've learned the hard way<br>To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_  
><em>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<em>  
><em>Because of you<em>  
><em>I am afraid<em>

Momo sang her eyes reading the lyrics but soon she looked away and closed her eyes letting the music and lyrics flow through her, there was an odd feeling in her, it was then she realized how much better she could sing if she actuallu felt the music. As she sang, she started to reminise about her father and her mother.

_**"Daddy don't go!"..."M-Mommy stay with me** **please!"...**_

"Okay, Hinamori you can stop now...Are you okay?" Unohana-sensei asked looking at Momo.

"Eh? Yes I am" Momo said suprised that she was asked to stop she thought she was doing okay.

"Are you sure, you're crying" Unohana-sensei said as she got a tissue ox from the table next to the piano. Momo touched her face feeling the dampness on her cheeks,

"Oh, I didn't notice..." Momo said taking a tissue and wiped her face "My bad" she laughed

"It's okay, Thats much better" Unohana-sensei said smiling "I think I've heard enough lets try another one"

Momo beamed "Okay!"

* * *

><p>Toshiro sat uninterested with his group doing a group activity. He stared at the clock waiting for the bell to ring for lunch. He could feel Rangiku staring at him from behind he fought the urge to turn and glare but he pretended not to notice.<p>

_I gott finish what I started_ he thought as he smirked when his group members struggled to finish the activity. He grabbed his pencil and scribbled down the answer onto the paper.

"There" he said his group members gawked, "how'd you get that?" they asked,

"I used my brain" Toshiro answered crossing his arms and stared at the clock.

"What's up with him? So cocky" a girl whispered to another "I don't know he wasn't like that before, I mean he was but he was nicer.." the other girl whispered back.

Toshiro rolled his eyes _I can hear you _he thought to himself but he knew it was true when he was with Momo he alwayed tried to be nicer. He smiled faintly as he remembered Momo's smile when she would say "See Shiro-chan, you're not cold-hearted at all!" The bell rang and he jumped up and left. Rangiku hurried after him seeing that he wasn't going to the cafeteria. She need some answers and this time she was going to get them.

* * *

><p>Momo hurried to the cafeteria looking for Nemu and Renji, she recognized Nemu's hair and rushed over.<p>

"Nemu, Nemu!" Momo called as Nemu looked up and nodded beckoning her to sit.

"What's up?" she asked seeing how excited Momo looked.

"I've cleared my mind and I know exactly what I want!" Momo said looking so proud of herself. Nemu nodded,

"Okay, not sure what you mean but, whatever you do I'll support you" Nemu said her gaze was soft and she smiled.

"Okay!" Momo gave her a big hug and pulled away after "Where's Renji?" Momo asked

"With Kira buying lunch, I told Renji to get us our stuff you can pay him when he comes." Nemu said "They're almost back" Soon they arrived, Momo sweat dropped as she realized how accurate Nemu always was.

"Delivery serive here" Renji said "Salad for Lil'Mo" she laughed and passed him back some money. "and for Nemu" passing her a sandwich. He sat next to Kira how sat infront of Momo.

Renji looked at Momo with a smiled "Yo Lil'Mo's back" Momo nodded "Sorry about before I'll try not to do that anymore"

Renji nodded before digging into his hamburger. Kira looked at Momo,

"Um, Momo could I walk ome with you today?" he asked.

"Um, maybe not today, uh I'm going home with Nemu today." Momo answered

"Well could I come with?" he asked looking hopeful

"No." Nemu replied as she ate her sandwich.

"Sorry" said Momo as she continued with her salad.

Kira glared at Nemu not realizing Renji saw.

* * *

><p>Toshiro drove home, thinked to skip the rest of school, but he still had to pick up Karin. He hoped to see Momo, he really wanted to talk to her. He shook his head he turned into a parking space and headed to his apartment. He opened the door and walked in. He looked around as he locked the door. Something seemed off. He walked closer inside than was tackled.<p>

"Omph!" Toshiro quickly kneed the man that taked him rolling out of the way and got up in a fightin stance then realized who it was.

"AHAHAHA man, you've gotten soft, I swear before you would've flipped me over!" the boy cried laughing.

"Shut up Ichigo" a girl said stepping out of the shadows "Hey Toshiro long time no see"

Toshiro looked at them both "Yeah, Long time no see Ichigo, Rukia.

* * *

><p>Heyy i really wanted to wirte more but I felt like this chapter was tooo long hahaha...<p>

sorry If my writing is so bad... I know it is but yea there's gonna be alot of action in the next chapter :)

Review I ya want I know I didn't update in sooo long hahaha...


End file.
